minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Giberbyte7
I hope you enjoy my first major creepypasta series, which will become a trilogy - EnderChas Most people have heard of 'Entity 303' and 'Null' which are simply wannabe myths, which both of their creators have admitted to being fake. However, Minecraft does have hackers, and they have scared the crap out of me before. One of these hackers goes by a username of Giberbyte7, and is a threat to Minecraft, due to having great hacking skills. He has the ability to hack into single-player worlds without any 'Giberbyte7 has joined the game' stuff appearing in chat. I have experienced Giberbyte7 once in Minecraft, it scared me a lot. Here is my experience with gib7: I was mining in a cave in my Minecraft survival world, and everything was normal, until I began to see blood on the ground. And this wasn't redstone. It was actually blood. As it was November, I knew it could not be a Halloween joke put in by Mojang. The blood scared me, and to this day I still slightly fear playing Minecraft because of it. I continued playing the game with a slight fear, until I saw a cave with blood leading down it. At this point curiosity took over me, and I was wondering what this was, so I went down the cave, placing torches as I went. I began to hear a man laughing evilly further down. I didn't know what to do at that moment, so I decided to go back up the cave, ignoring the blood. When I got to the top of the cave I saw a sign saying "You are trapped" At this time I was freaked out, and my heart rate was very high. How could this be happening? Suddenly I saw someone say something. You are trapped. There is no escape. WHO ARE YOU?! I am Giberbyte7, Minecraft's greatest hacker. There is no way to get rid of me. Mojang have tried patching methods to get into singleplayer worlds. And they failed. Suddenly, I began to choke. I spluttered, coughed and fell back on my chair. HOW THE HECK COULD THIS BE POSSIBLE?! I assumed it was my gaming headset. I spoke through my headset: "What are your intentions?" To kill you. "Why? What have I done wrong?" All players are bad in my point of view. They humiliated me back when I was half-human. Now I am a zombie. "Wait, are you yraniB? Dead killed yraniB to get revenge on Dead for getting him expelled. Because I saw Dead once." Yes. I was murdered. And I have come back in my new form, known as Gib7. I am looking to strike revenge on Dead. And your intentions? Oh, my intentions are bad. I am here to kill, here to murder. WHAT THE HECK? Also you have no escape... OH YES I DO! as I took off my gaming headset and ran downstairs to go on my Xbox. Still haven't escaped... OMG! You are using telepathy. I thought you spoke through my headset. Why do you think that? Are you purely idiotic? NO! YOU ARE THE ONLY IDIOT AROUND HERE! Um... you shouldn't say that. Especially when I am in your cellar. Wait, you are a real-life person too? All the events... Dead murdering me... Me getting Dead expelled from school, were all in real life. None involved Minecraft. Minecraft didn't even exist back then. No offense, but you are kind of stupid in a way... You will regret saying that... Suddenly, I heard someone coming up my cellar. It looked like a real-life version of Steve. Except blood was spilled over him. Half of his body was glitched out. He walked towards me, saying "You will regret saying that, child" Suddenly he grabbed me, and threw me across the room. I pounced at him, grabbing his neck and he grabbed me, and tore off my arm like it was a piece of paper. Blood spilled. "Whew... Taking off my whole arm... Painful... Aaargh!" I was aching with pain. Also, I was right handed, and my right arm had been taken off. Damn. Things are gonna get hard for me. However, Giberbyte7 was about to kill me, so I couldn't recover from the nasty, sharp pain in my arm. My parents were out at the time, so I ran to my phone to dial the emergency services. However, Gib7 picked me up, and hurled me to the ground. I fell head first and my forehead began to bleed. I looked at myself. I was covered in blood, half of my body was glitched. I was tired, and half asleep, but Gib7 was about to kill me. What was I going to do? Giberbyte7 was getting closer, I was weak and he had gained an advantage. I knew I was done for. Suddenly, Giberbyte7 touched me, and we both vanished. We were travelling somewhere. Part 2 will come soon Category:Pages by EnderChas Category:Creepypastas